Revolución
by fabulosamimi
Summary: Un universo alterno donde dos protagonistas se involucran sus carácteres fuertes, determinantes y complejos, envueltos en un circulo de poder, ambición y crueldad , todo para formar una verdadera revolución. BulmaXVegeta.
1. El Pacto

Hola!

Un gusto y un placer escribir esta historia para todos aquellos que me den la oportunidad de leerla.

Comento que es una idea de universo alterno que se me vino maquilando hace tiempo y que por razones de horario no había podido sumergir, pero ahora ya la tengo más clara y si ustedes me lo permiten lectores quisiera plasmarla en esta gran página.

Debo aclarara que esta historia se desarrollará en un escenario de 3 tiempos por así decirlo, lo describo a continuación.

TIEMPO ACTUAL: Solo lo narrare al principio del primer capítulo, en donde nuestra protagonista nos trasladará a sus recuerdos que serán la base de este fic los cuales serán confesados y contados a su captor y únicamente se volverá a retomar en algunos capítulos y cuando lleguemos a este punto de la historia.

TIMPO REAL: Es el escenario en donde transcurrirá esta historia en donde nuestra protagonista se desenvolverá y actuara con todos los personajes de este fic, así mismo de este escenario se desarrollaran los flashbacks que estén asociados con sus eventos o vivencias del TIEMPO REAL dependiendo el capítulo que se narre. Este TIEMPO REAL se va a ir desprendiendo de cada capítulo hasta llegar al TIEMPO ACTUAL, a la escena de la confesión de ella con su captor.

FLASHBACKS: Recuerdos del pasado de nuestra protagonista que explican sus orígenes, largos viajes, peligros y circunstancias que la hicieron llegar hasta el TIEMPO REAL, también habrá flashbacks de los demás protagonistas pero la mayoría serán de nuestra chica, todos estos flashes ayudaran a construir la historia del TIEMPO ACTUAL.

Las letras en cursiva son los diálogos de nuestros personajes

Texto normal, es la narración.

Personajes secundarios son de mi creación

Personajes protagonista única y enteramente de la creación y propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

-Espero haber sido clara con estas definiciones, y sobre todo se comprenda el contexto que deseo darle a esta historia (de todas formas habrá indicaciones de que tiempo se este tratando) sin más espero disfruten del primer capítulo ¡! -

 **-°°°TIEMPO ACTUAL°°°-**

Estaba atada de las manos y pies con un lazo extremadamente rasposo que ya, para su empeorado estado le cortaba muñecas y talones de sobre manera sobre su piel enormemente blanca, tenía ropajes de guerrilla sucios y manchados de leves signos de sangre que sobrepasaban la tela sin disimulo. También, se encontraba amordazada y sentada sobre una pobre silla de metal en el centro de una habitación que para nada podría simular que se trataba de una celda de prisión.

La celda, ahora disfrazada de "sala del Capitán Cienfuegos" solo tenía un escritorio, teléfono, hojas de papel, una silla sin chiste (a parte de la de ella), con un lavabo, toalla y demás enceres para una rápida limpieza de manos y boca. Lo que crispaba más era la tenue luz de un foco sobre la cabeza de ella que se mecía impaciente esperando que de alguna forma la chica comenzara a hablar.

El Capitán Cienfuegos caminaba en círculos sobre la chica , anteriormente ya se habían conocido ya que, ella había sufrido en su primera "sesión" de maltrato psicológico con él, en esa primera ocasión, ella se negó a hablar , mientras éste la iba convenciendo psicológicamente de hacerlo y así, segunda, no fue sino hasta la tercera sesión donde ella decidió hablar. Esta era la cuarta, en donde ella se mantenía firme y ya sin capucha.

Se trataba de una joven que por mucho tendría escasos 26 años, a pesar de la suciedad e inmundicia donde se encontraba, maltratos físicos y la áspera guerrilla, se notaba en sus facciones que era de un linaje, tenía un característico cabello azul turquesa singular, ojos muy grandes y de azul intenso, cuerpo atlético pero delicado, tenía finura y desdén en su persona y la cara de porcelana tiznada por la mugre y el hollín de aquella prisión.

Su personalidad era muy basta, tenía un toque altanero, descarado e irónico, no se podría visibilizar algún indicio de miedo o nervio en su compostura, solo un hastío y fastidio sin precedente. Parecía con actitud relajada lo cual al Capitán le llamo la atención. Sus manos mullidas y sus uñas sucias eran el centro de atención de la mujer. Todo este panorama ya le estaba causando molestia al Capitán que fue sin duda el que rompió el silencio.

- _Bueno, veo que hoy no tienes muchos estragos, créeme que yo mismo he mandado ceder ante tu eminente trato, ya que has estado un poco cooperativa estos días, pero ahora, dime,_ -hablando pausadamente _\- ¿Cómo empezó todo? Sí, es decir, como es que llegaste a ser parte del gran emporio LFC , ser una de sus principales científicas y hacer que éstos vendieran sus productos farmacéuticos sin igual, sin competencia , elevando cuantiosamente las propiedades de…tu suegro? ¿Cómo es que una simple gitana como tú haya llegado a ser la esposa de tan gran hombre? cuya personalidad hace temblar hasta al más mísero gusano…_ -hizo un deje de desprecio y evaluación al cuerpo inerte de la chica, no deteniendo su rondín en círculos sobre ella- _Vamos_ , -continuó- _de verdad que tu historia me causa mucha, mucha expectación, de verdad que tienes una mente incomparable para haber subido hasta ahí y ahora mírate… de veras que será un espectáculo escucharte, ahora linda, es tu turno de hablar… Así que dime, todo tu plan, no te frenes y no repares en detalles, me encantan los detalles! ¿Verdad que te has dado cuenta?-_

La chica veía el suelo con una cara de insufrible fastidio y enojo, de repente sus ojos azules se achicaron y miró un punto lejano en la oscura pared de la celda; poco a poco, su mente divago y sus recuerdos llegaron desde lo profundo de su hipotálamo. Vaya que habían pasado como un flash, a pesar de que los fervientes sucesos de la revolución habían sido rápidos y sin avisar, parecía que sus recuerdos de apenas 10 años atrás le costaran tanto retomarlos, parecía que ya habido sido una eternidad.

Pensó para sí misma que ese Capitán que la tenía cautiva no se merecía ni siquiera un quejido de su parte, pero por mucho que no lo quisiera, tenía que autoanalizarse y pensar en todos los sucesos que la había traído a estar ahí, prisionera en lo más recóndito de una fortaleza inmunda.

Poco a poco, fue hablando con un hilo de voz…

- _Está bien Capitán-_ dijo muy seriamente y apenas haciendo esfuerzo para abrir la boca- _Te advierto que sí, creo que si va a ser un espectáculo y te vas a divertir…-_

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Una mansión si igual, rodeada de un hermoso y basto campo verde donde se encontraban islas de flores y plantas extrañas de especies desconocidas sembradas y echas (genéticamente) única y exclusivamente para esa propiedad. La enorme fortaleza blanca de marfil puro se alzaba en el centro de esos jardines, había gente, si mucha gente que se pavoneaban luciendo atuendos de extrema gala y refinería, no había ningún presente que no sostuviera una copa de los deliciosos y únicos vinos y licores de la casa.

Cada uno de los espacios ya sea barandales, pilares, columnas, techos o mesas estaban adornados de sutiles lilís y alhelís blancos con campanas incrustadas en guirnaldas, la temática era en blanco y beige con algunos toques de gris bajo y azul celeste. Era una mansión que irradiaba una luz descomunal y ficticia.

Los murmullos de los presentes los escuchaba una mujer de entonces 17 años recién cumplidos, estaba apoyada en el dintel de la enorme ventana que tenía en frente viendo a los gloriosos jardines, su mirada se encontraba perdida en los mismos; estaba ataviada con un hermoso conjunto de dos piezas , se trataba de un vestido con chaqueta en tonos beige y gris que le daban un aire de refinación y elegancia, sus ornamentos era sencillos pero poderosos: unos aretes delgados que colgaban hasta su hombro cuyo acabado era un rectángulo y en su centro tenía tres diamantes puros enfilados, su maquillaje era muy sencillo, únicamente ensalzaba sus labios de un rosa muy fuerte también, tenía un cabello envidiablemente largo y rizado con tonalidades hermosas azules-turquesinas adornado con un tocado de cristal que le brindaban un brillo incandescente , zapatillas nude de un bajo tacón, todo, en suma le daba un porte de distinción y sofisticación eminente, era parte ya de la realeza.

Mientras su mente divagaba escucho tocar la puerta, de su boca salió un "adelante" escaso y sin chiste y por la gran puerta atravesó un hombre con una apariencia que emitía respeto. Él también estaba vestido con un smoking en color beige cuyo corbatín resaltaba un rojo, su cara era cetrina y la adornaba una gran barba blanca que cubría también sus mejillas, su cabello ya cano y unos ojos verdes de víbora serpentiante. Se aproximó a la mujer con paso lento, su voz sonó áspera, tranquila y un poco amenazadora, él era el inminente Hal Granger.

- _Oh mi querida científica_ , -le dijo con un aire de exageración- _estas preciosa! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes? Ana ha hecho muy buen trabajo contigo, el resultado es sorprendente_ –los ojos de serpiente del viejo la evaluaban centímetro a centímetro , mientras ella solo lo seguía con la misma mirada perdida y resignada mientras el señor le daba unas pequeñas vueltecitas, Hal la acerco a él y le colocó una cadenita de plata pura y una rara aleación más y la giro para que la pudiera observar en el amplio espejo delante de ellos, ella no se sorprendió ni un poco (mantenía la mirada hastía e indiferente pero atenta a las palabras del tipo) sólo se llevó las manos a su pecho y dibujo apenas una mísera sonrisa de lado.-

- _Oh vamos! Este es el detalle que te hacía falta, es menester decirte que esa cadena se trata de una plata muy, pero muy pura recién extraída del sector de minería, la he escogido especialmente para ti es una aleación de plata y platino, con el fin de darte a entender que estas por sellar una gran unión con esta familia, que todo esta riqueza la tendrás a tus pies, pero sabes que debes de seguir así de obediente e inteligente y que tu gran labor en los laboratorios siempre será destinada a mi ¿cierto? Para esto, yo reclamo tu lealtad y fidelidad, ya sé, ya sé que no hace falta que lo mencione_ –viendo que la chica abría su boca para interrumpirle- _pero es un recordatorio que todo lo que tienes y tendrá es gracias a el emporio Granger, lo digo en plural porque todos han contribuido a lograrlo_ –esto último de plano lo dijo en tono irónico- _y lo que más me preocupa es no tenerte algún día en mis filas, eres una pieza clave en la investigación científica y agradezco y celebro esta unión-._

La chica solo se delimitó a corresponder a un abrazo que el hombre mayor le ofrecía en señal de su promesa de lealtad y bendición, no hablo, más bien se limitó a echarse de nuevo una mirada al espejo comprobando su aspecto, estaba lista para bajar. El hombre la miro encantado y la tomo del brazo, ambos salieron de la lujosa habitación para ir a living de la mansión.

Los presentes al encuentro prestaron atención súbita al paso del hombre más poderoso del mundo en cuyo brazo iba una mujer muy distinguida con un aire de ninfa mítica (la verdad es que esa pequeña joven estaba temblando por dentro ante semejante aparición pública y cientos de ojos mirándola con detenimiento, cuchicheos y admiraciones, pero nunca flaqueó) su vista ahora, solo se enfilaba a la mesa destinada delante de ella y por un instante su corazón se removió de sobremanera al sentir la única vista que la podía perforar al instante, no quizá mirarla y se reprimió por dentro, si hacia contacto visual con aquella mirada , ahora sí, que saldría corriendo .

 _-Vamos, vamos haz un esfuerzo_ –se dijo para sí misma- _todo valdrá la pena, al fin valdrá la pena y podrás disfrutar de todo esto, además de reclamar tu venganza.-_

La joven suspiró y sus preciosos ojos recorrieron el lugar, hasta que Granger la posiciono delante de todos a su espalda, delante del juez civil y a la izquierda de un misterioso e enigmático joven.

El juez, ajeno a la tensión que salpicaban ambos jóvenes los hizo encararse. La joven puso sus ojos sobre el suelo y éstos poco a poco fueron recorriendo los pies, muslos, tronco , pecho, y, por último cara del joven, hasta encontrarse con sus fieros y profundos ojos , que resaltaban por su oscuridad, eran vivos ópalos que la miraban de una tremenda forma seria, salpicada de ferocidad e impenetrabilidad. Ahora sí, el corazón de la joven sucumbió ante tal mirada que segundos atrás se rogaba por ignorar, el chico lucia mejor que nunca, era un joven verdaderamente apuesto.

Se trataba de un hombre cuya musculatura no dejaba que el fino frac negro con blanco pasara por desapercibidos, tenía un pecho basto y una amplia espalda, también al igual que sus ojos, su cabello era de un sumo negro como la oscuridad del océano y estaba rebelde y alborotado en puntas, su piel era de un bronceado exquisito y tenía amplias y pobladas cejas, labios pequeños pero carnosos, porte elegante cuya masculinidad explotaba a cada centímetro de su piel, sin duda era el emblema de un príncipe, más bien hacia honor a su título, un verdadero príncipe.

Ella partió su mirada directamente al juez, al igual que su acompañante central estaban ensimismados, serios, , duros; mirando al juez con impaciencia y desesperación que no hacían notar al público, pareciera que se trataba de mismas personalidades , que se hacían controlar. La forma de ser de ambos era muy parecida entre sí en algunas cosas como ahora, la seriedad, el mutismo, el control, el semblante autoritario y ¿porque no? en ambos había un deje de odio, hostilidad y discordia profesada el uno para el otro.

Estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos pero alertas a las palabras del juez:

-Juez-

 _Señorita Bulma, ¿la obliga alguien a casarse con el Príncipe Vegeta? ¿Está usted aquí por voluntad propia ejerciendo su derecho como civil del Pueblo de Saint James?_

-La señorita Bulma por un instante dudo en su respuesta, pero sintió paranoicamente que la mirada de aquel joven la taladraba esperando que no dudara en errar en su contestación-

-Bulma-

 _Si , estoy consciente de mi compromiso y ….-_ titubeó _\- Estoy aquí sin que nadie me obligue para ejercer mi derecho como ciudadana del pueblo de Saint James, para unirme en matrimonio civil con el príncipe…Vegeta._

-El juez, sonrió ampliamente y ahora le cedió la palabra al joven Vegeta…-

-Juez-

 _Príncipe Vegeta, habiendo escuchado que su próximo cónyuge no presenta objeción en unirse en matrimonio civil con usted_ , -dijo solemne- _le pregunto lo mismo._

 _¿Toma a la Señorita Bulma como esposa?_

-El silencio se apodero de los presentes, ella lo miro por un instante nerviosa pero él dirigió a Granger una mirada de reproche muy significativa. El señor Granger le regreso la mirada con una movimiento de cabeza de "asiente", Vegeta regreso su mirada al suelo y luego a la mujer, por último al juez.

-Vegeta-

 _Si…_

-Juez-

 _¿Cómo ha dicho?_

-Vegeta-

 _Que si! ¿Acaso es sordo? O ¿tiene algún defecto de audición?_

-Los presentes se admiraron y él se colocó con una pose más seria y fastidiada de la que ya tenía. El juez un poco nervioso titubeo al hablar un poco pero después retomo la compostura.-

-Juez-

 _Bueno, dado las apelaciones de ambas personas presentes y al no haber ninguna persona en contra de esta unión. Los declaro marido y mujer._

-Todos aplaudieron satisfechos y estupefactos al beso que según sus mentes seguiría para sellar aquel matrimonio…atentos escucharon a la indicación del juez.

-Juez-

 _Bueno, ahora según la tradición, príncipe Vegeta, puede besar a la novia._

-Vegeta lo miro con desdén e hizo algo inesperado para los presentes. Ella se alteró para sí misma por recibir algún contacto de su ahora esposo; que barbaridad sentir sus labios y su cercanía ¡! El simple hecho la sobresaltaba de sobremanera pero por fuera ella ni se inmuto, solo permanecía callada y endeble, de pie al lado suyo.-

Vegeta la miro completa, ella solo lo miró de reojo, así que, el joven solo volteó a ver algunas miradas a su alrededor y sin más aviso camino por el corredor donde minutos antes ella había llegado del brazo de su tío.

Hizo caso omiso a las declaraciones de admiración y burla de los presentes, el caminaba sin apuro y con paso firme a un lugar muy recóndito de la gran mansión dejando atrás a una hermosa novia con los ánimos crispados y el corazón hecho un nudo.

+++++++++++Fin del Primer Capítulo ++++++

Hola, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic.

Debo decir que es una idea algo divagante pero espero se llegue a comprender esta propuesta y sobre todo que sea de su agrado. Es la primera vez que publico por aquí asi que igual, estoy emocionada ¡!

Vegeta y Bulma es mi pareja del universo de DB y que decir de sus personalidades que tratare de plasmar en este universo.

Agradezco si tengo alguna lectura por ahí….y espero muy, muy en el fondo que me dejen comentarios….

Saludos ¡!


	2. Tren al sur

Hola!

De regreso con esta historia, sin más preámbulos vamos al capítulo ¡!

Las letras en cursiva son los diálogos de nuestros personajes

Texto normal, es la narración.

Personajes secundarios son de mi creación

Personajes protagonista única y enteramente de la creación y propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

 **-°°°TIEMPO REAL°°°-**

La tenue luz de la Luna de Octubre se asoma con gran posicionamiento sobre su ventana, aún era de noche y hacia fresco, la muchacha de finas facciones y elegante postura se encontraba peinándose con un macizo cepillo de marfil, no hacía mucho ruido por precaución a que su acompañante despertase; llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir color camello, botas de piso de similar color, y la perceptible camisa del trabajo blanca con logotipos de la empresa y sus patrocinadores.

Le gustaba ser así, simple, no quería usar alguna ropa que le incomodara en su oficio, solo se limitaba al uniforme del trabajo que consistía en cinco camisas de diferente color (una para cada día) las cuales podía combinar con pantalón o falda según ella quisiera pero que sin duda, aquellos logotipos y el simple hecho de portarla la hacía igual a los demás trabajadores.

Se apresuró y se echó una mirada para comprobar su aspecto, el reflejo de una linda "señora" de facciones finas y porte elegante la hizo sentir satisfecha, el espejo se encontraba en una base que adornaba la fina decoración de su habitación, era muy grande sin duda, pero para ella era el lugar más hostil en el que haya estado.

Echó una última mirada a su esposo el cual , se encontraba dormido en la amplia cama, no tenía intenciones de levantarse a llevar a su esposa para nada, más bien, se encontraba profundamente dormitando, como si la indicación y el apuro de su esposa fuera un simple susurro.

La chica tomo de su buró sus cosas más imprescindibles para el trabajo: su celular, audífonos y el teléfono de la empresa, de paso, apago la tenue luz de la lámpara de su cabecera. De nuevo miró a su esposo y éste ni se inmutó. Ella tenía que llegar a trabajar.

A pesar de ser la esposa del príncipe Vegeta su vida no era para nada fácil comparada a la de Ana (segunda esposa de su suegro) y la de su prima política Noremy puesto que ésta últimas tenían todo a su disposición por ser prácticamente dueñas del mundo.

Para Bulma , todo era diferente ya que, tenía que tomar el transporte destinado a empleados que se conectaban de sector en sector, el suyo era el farmacéutico y se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo de Saint James debido a los contaminantes químicos que se desechaban en las laderas de los litorales del pueblo. Por lo que, solo tomaba el tren subterráneo que recorría grandes distancias en poco tiempo para que más o menos se hiciera media hora en llegar a su laboratorio y por ende se tenía que levantar mucho antes que su esposo, dejándole su ropa preparada y las instrucciones a las mucamas del desayuno destinado a su marido. Cualquiera podría decir que era la esposa ejemplar, pero para su marido nada era suficiente.

Llegó caminando a la estéril estación, la caminata de todos los días de su gran palacete a la estación principal del subway la tranquilizaba un poco, ella no tenía problema en tomar toda esa ruta y no los majestuosos autos y limosinas que poseía su "familia" así que, el transporte y era por sobre todo uno de sus gustos al no estar cerca de Ana o de su esposo, dichos hechos la hacían completamente feliz. Por eso agradecía que el laboratorio estuviese tan lejos de su casa.

Arribó al tren y en su interior, solo había pocas personas que poco a poco irían abandonando el vagón según sus sectores de trabajo, al mirarla solo asintieron la cabeza en gesto de respeto. Si eso, respeto es lo que ella profesaba en su andar. Según las reglas de su familia dispuestas por la "emperatriz Ana" no debía de relacionarse con los empleados de las distintas áreas, no corresponder saludos, no estar participe de sus eventos internos, no preocuparse por ellos, estar al margen de sus condiciones laborales, nada de nada. Solo únicamente estar al pendiente de que ellos trabajen sin reproche alguno y que le sean fieles a la organización de Granger.

…..

Un joven de piel morena, alto, de complexión atlética y con un carácter noble y realista en cuyo pecho resaltaba su gafete con el nombre de "Alan, asistente de compras, área farmacéutica" se encontraba ya desde temprano en sus labores así como muchos de sus compañeros debido a que si adelantaban el trabajo podrían salir temprano, y éste no podía perder la oportunidad de llegar temprano a sus clases después del trabajo.

Perspectiva Alan.

Todos nos encontramos dispersos como cada día en nuestros respectivos lugares de trabajo, ensimismados queriendo llegar a la meta de ventas. Cuando escuchamos el repiqueteo de una botas cuyos pasos subían las escaleras que daban al corredor principal de nuestros cubículos. Nuestras oficinas eran pequeñas pero de aquí se procesaba gran cantidad de ventas de fármacos y éramos líderes en todas las áreas del emporio Granger , en nuestras instalaciones conocidas como "el caracol" (porque estábamos ubicados en lo último del pueblo de Saint James y nuestras oficinas estaban dispuestas a manera de caracol conforme los pisos) no laborábamos más de 20 personas a diferencia del área de Genética y Bioquímica cuyas instalaciones eran de primer nivel incomparables con otras y al frente estaba el Ing. Maloy.

Esos pasos resonaban por los escalones dejando ver en su cúspide a una mujer tremendamente hermosa, de cabellos azules amarrados en una coleta, rasgos finos y una personalidad segura y determinante lo único que la traía a ser mortal era que iba vestida igual que cualquiera de nosotros. Caminaba con determinación y fijaba su mirada en cada uno de mis compañeros asintiendo con su cabeza a cada "buenos días química" que le dábamos, cuando me toco mi turno de saludarla, solo esbozo una sonrisa de lado, como cómplice, de algún u otro modo sabíamos que ella no podía tener ninguna relación con nosotros, solo estábamos a su merced , pero ella nunca abusaba, cada uno cumplía con su trabajo sin reparar en armar chismes y cotilleos típicos de las empresas, cuando ella pedía algún documento tenía que estar en ahí al instante según nuestras posibilidades pero ella nunca se desesperaba o tenía los arranques de la señora Ana , nosotros solo le hablábamos para lo necesario y ella igual, no la aturdíamos y el trato era recíproco, todas estas cualidades y sumando su gran inteligencia y temple para los negocios farmacéuticos hacían que todos le profesáramos un indiscutible respeto.

Pero si de algo era la verdad, era que yo la conocí antes, lejos y no tan lejos…

FLASHBACK ALAN

Yo provengo de una región llamada zimbawe cuya profesión era la caza, recolección y agricultura, las pocas parcelas que nos daban frutos poco a poco se fueron secando, ya que los desperdicios de un famoso laboratorio eran los responsables de que nuestra fuente principal de comercio "valium" una planta muy cotizada en el mercado casi se fuera en picada debido a la contaminación de los frutos.

Me he despedido de mi madre, soy por suerte, hijo único, me voy a subir a un tren de carga con rumbo al sur, sé que allá tendré nuevas oportunidades… espero encontrar un trabajo y con esto ayudar a mi madre y amigos.

…..

Ya llevo casi un mes subido en el tren, el viaje es larguísimo porque estamos de punta a punta y el camino al sur es pesado, hostil y enfermizo. Mis reservas de comida se me han acabado junto con la de cientos que nos encontramos de indocumentados en los vagones fríos, por el día los calores son infernales que ni siquiera nuestra ropa de manga larga puede calmar, la sed esta en marabunta y todos tenemos esa cara de angustia, dolor, hambre y desesperación.

Muchos con los que empecé este viaje ya han perecido, o muchos de ellos se han ido quedando en el viaje, la otra vez escuche como una madre soltó a su bebé a no amarrarse bien a los vagones de arriba y por sacrificio ella también se aventó a las vías… es sin duda, una escena de horror .

Las noche son muy frías al extremo de que no nos podemos mover ni para generar energía entre nosotros, soplaba un viento atroz que nos curtía la piel hasta a mí, que soy de piel morena me llegaron a hacer pequeñas cortaditas en mis mejillas que sangraban lastimosamente.

No quise ver más esas escenas de horror ya que tenía frente a mi a una familia cuyo padre lloraba para repartir un pedazo de pan duro entre sus tres pequeños hijos , camine por encima del vagón (a estas alturas ya me era más fácil conservar el equilibrio) y de repente caí en una perforación del techo del vagón.

Caí con un estrepitoso ruido y dos personas se sobresaltaron creyendo que era un ladrón más que les venía a robar sus pocas pertenencias o a desalojar con arma de su vagón que obtuvieron con suerte ya que vi que éste transportaba plomo y mercurio cuyos olores podrían ser tóxicos, pero ellos se adelantaron a cualquiera de nosotros y lo encontraron vació solo con camas de paja. Se trata de un chico alto de piel morena tostada, grandes ojos que me miraban asesinos, llevaba toda la pinta de un carroñero, tenía sujeto un pañuelo en su cabeza , vestía ligero, como si no tuviera frio , en cambio su acompañante (que después me enteré que era su madre) estaba acurrucada en un rincón y tiritaba , no sé si de frio o de miedo, pasaba su vista de mi a su hijo, temiendo que cualquiera de los dos nos abalanzáramos sobre el otro, él joven me iba a dar de cuchillazos, cuando un extraño quejido muy sonoro llamo nuestra atención.

Vi como un bulto que estaba encima de la paja temblaba de forma constante, la luna dejo ver que se trataba de una mujer, de escasos 15 o 16 años, tenía un característico pelo azul muy largo que ahora se le pegaba a la cara debido al sudor, sus ropajes era una falda larga con vivos colores a pesar de la suciedad, una blusa que le ajustaba a los hombros y todo su aspecto me hizo recordar a los gitanos.

- _Hey!-_ exclame- _no vengo a hacerles nada, me he caído del techo inestable de arriba, soy..soy..solo un chico que quiere ir al sur, mi nombre es Alan…_ -vi que la expresión de la señora se calmó, pero el joven me seguía mirando enojado y desafiante, rápido busque la excusa perfecta para que ese tipo no me atravesara con ese cuchillo que enfilaba en sus manos firmes _\- mmmm ella se ve muy mal ¿no? se ve que se esta revolcando de la fiebre, yo pienso es una infección , pero esto se trata rápido_ –de repente rebusque en mis harapientos bolsillos y encontré ese tesoro tan preciado, lo que me salvó la vida no solo a mí sino a ella. Se trataba de un pedazo de valium , un fruto de características porosas y verdosas que parecía un hongo flexible con tierra pero cuyas propiedades eran vitales para cada ser vivo, hasta servía para curar avenamientos y de antídoto hasta para las más crueles picaduras de animales ponzoñosos. Así que le avente el fruto a la señora y levanté mis manos en señal de que no tenía nada más, la señora recogió el Valium y de inmediato lo reconoció , me echo una mirada como diciéndome _–¿estás seguro?-_ asi que yo de inmediato asentí.

La verdad era que mi madre me había puesto ese pequeño regalo tan valioso como la vida, cualquiera lo podía usar si estaba en situaciones de muerte. Era tan preciado para todos los que estuviéramos a bordo que siempre lo mantuve a mi como mi misma piel.

De inmediato la señora le dijo al joven en tono autoritario _"Santiago, baja ya ese cuchillo y dame un poco de nuestra reserva de agua, esto a lo mejor alivia a la muchacha… ¿Qué no oyes? Deja ya eso y dame lo que te pido"._ –Su hijo bajo el arma pero nunca su mirada de mí, yo seguí de pie estupefacto viendo como el apelado Santiago le pasaba un poco de su mísera agua, pensé que la muchacha estaba con ellos hasta que lo escuche decir en voz firme y despreciativa _-"Mamá ya le dije que no se deje fiar por esa gitana…está enferma, no aguanto nada y es mejor que la abandone sino la puede contagiar a usted, a parte le va a dar nuestra poca agua para prepararle ese menjurje de ese chico extraño ….ya déjela por la paz_ "…-

La señora le lanzó una mirada fiera a su hijo y solo dijo _-"No podemos dejarla, mírala como esta…tan sola…y trae una gran perforación en el cuello, ¿viste esa enorme cicatriz? Como si alguien le hubiera chupado la sangre…es solo una muchacha, ándale Santiago no quiero que te conviertas en un mal cristiano"_ \- Santiago se voltio a cerrar una ventila del pequeño vagón, solo la luz de la luna le iluminaba la cara tostada y sucia, de repente se acordó de mí y me miro fulminante.

-Santiago-

 _Hey tu! Ni creas que te voy a dejar aquí dentro con mi "Milagitos" , la gitana esa y yo…búscate un lugar para quedarte , si quieres te ayudo a subir de nuevo al techo del tren pero ya muévete de ahí y quítate lo pasmadote._

-Yo-

 _Ah...este_ … -apenas pudiendo articular palabra debido a que ya me había congelado por completo- _no se vale amigo,_ -rápido me defendí- _yo te di ese preciado Valium para tu gitana y pues me debes algo, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme aquí en este rincón, ni te darás cuenta que existo así unos con otros ¿no?_

-Santiago-

 _No, ni te creas, muchacho loco….sal!_

-Yo-

Pero la mamá a la que el joven se refirió como Milagros salto en mi defensa.

-Milagros-

 _Es lo justo Santiago, deja al joven que se quede, pienso que este remedio le va a hacer bien a la chica. Además no se ve que tenga mala pinta, estarás de todas formas pendiente verdad hijo, así que déjalo, déjalo que se quede, total esta igual de amolado que nosotros…_

-Yo-

 _Gracias señora, Santiago…_ -y diciendo esto me acomode en el rincón del vagón y me hice de una cama de paja, la cual me reconforto un poco el frio pero me sirvió de un descanso supremo…-

Al otro día, los rayos del penetrante sol que se asomaban por el hoyo que deje de mi caída anterior me pegaron en la cara con mucha potencia, me desperté de malas por eso, yo quería seguir durmiendo, me iba a acomodar de nuevo cuando vislumbre a una joven que estaba sentada, su semblante no era de lo mejor, tenía una cara pálida y los labios bien secos, cabello revuelto pero ya no temblaba y alucinaba como anoche, seguro el Valium le había hecho buen efecto, me miraba desconcertada con el ceño fruncido.

La señora Milagros le hablo para despertarla de su gran retardo, le dijo que había pasado más o menos tres días en ese estado de no despertar , había tenido fiebre y alucinaba manoteando de que no le fueran a sacar más sangre (esa era la explicación del porqué de su cicatriz). La chica la miró con gran enfado y la retó, le dijo que ella no necesitaba de sus atenciones más (a lo mejor no le hizo gracia el comentario de sus alucinaciones y pesadillas) y que de ahora se podía cuidar sola. Sin embargo, le agradeció fervientemente sus cuidados y le dijo que ya no se preocupara, que ella ahora ya se podía hacer cargo.

Milagritos la miro preocupada pero ya no insistió debido a los reclamos de su joven hijo y el clásico " _te lo dije, los gitanos solo quieren sacar dinero o en este caso atenciones de los demás, su pueblo no es de fiar"…_ a lo que este comentario hizo que la chica se levantara con sumo esfuerzo y abandonara el vagón.

Santiago estaba muy enojado y lo que hizo ya me lo esperaba, e lanzo una advertencia de que me largara y sin más seguí a la joven. Yo le dije mi nombre y ella parecía como si me ignorara, solo acepto mi ayuda para volver arriba de los vagones, yo no sabía que hacer: si volver con mis demás conocidos del tren o seguirla, mire hacia atrás y ahí estaban mis compañeros que me hacían señas para que me fuera con ellos a compartir manzanas que de seguro habían recogido de los árboles que acabamos de pasar de un valle. Mire hacia ambos lados y mi instinto me dijo que la siguiera.

Ella a duras penas se incorporaba y caminaba alejada de todos sobre los vagones sucumbidos por el movimiento, el tren casi nunca paraba y su velocidad siempre era constante. De repente ella sintió mi presencia y se voltio a mirarme fijamente:

-Joven-

 _Y tú que quieres_ ¡! –me dijo desafiante-

-Yo-

 _Solo…solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien, estuviste muy enferma sabes, te escuche quejarte mucho y tu semblante aun no es bueno._

-Joven-

 _Y eso, ¿a ti que te importa? Déjame sola, no necesito a nadie para cuidarme, vete te llaman esos pordioseros._

-Yo-

 _Pero, no seas mala sé cómo curarte, sé que tratamiento debes de seguir después de consumir Valium_ –dije con expresión de ruego, no sé porque pero me interese en esa muchacha desaliñada y eufórica, el viento nos pegaba en el cuerpo, a mí me halaba mi ropaje y a ella su rizado cabello sin dejarla en paz-

-Joven

 _¿Qué? …tu que sabes del Valium_ …-me dijo algo expectante y por primera vez curiosa de mi-

-Yo-

 _Eh.. lo cultivo…y lo vendía… pero ya no más por eso viajo el sur…se ha secado …no hay más_ –estas palabras las dije sin querer expresando mi tristeza, mire hacia otro punto del amplio paisaje que nos ofrecía el camino del tren, ahora nos encontrábamos cerca de una cadena montañosa , la cual según mis amigos de viaje, cercaba las inmediaciones de la gran capital la cual sería nuestro destino, por lo que, solo nos faltaban por mucho, dos semanas más de viaje.-

Al ver mi expresión creo, ella puso más tención en mí… hizo una mueca de desacuerdo pero a la vez de entendimiento y me dijo:

-Joven-

 _Está bien, mi nombre es…Bulma, y si, como lo ves soy una gitana proveniente de una comarca muy lejos de aquí, jajaja_ –vi su sonrisa irónica, aquella que la caracterizaría con el paso de los años- _yo creo que ni siquiera aparece en algún mapa…. Entonces… ¿tú me diste el Valium?_

-Yo-

 _Oh si, si, creo te hizo bastante bien_ –me coarte a decirle con una sincera sonrisa que al parecer le dio confianza. Ella solo se limitó a devolvérmela con un ligero movimiento ladeado en la comisura de sus secos labios.-

Yo era menor que ella, dos años menos, ya que ella me había dicho que tenía 16 recién cumplidos. Nuestra plática se dio cuando ella accedió a que de vez en cuando la acompañase, a veces la veía en la mañana y otras en las tardes, le llevaba comida y ella me daba de su poca agua que recolectaba a cambio de sus pequeñas moneditas que adornaban sus desgastados atuendos. Yo sabía que así eran los gitanos, personas de trueques y engaños, pero ésta muchacha me parecía por alguna extraña razón que huía de cualquier estereotipo que la clasificara de gitana; nos gustaba esperar el atardecer y contarnos algunas cosas de nuestros pueblos. Ella encontró un vagón de los de hasta en frente que trasladaba maíz y, también de vez en cuando nos topábamos con Santiago y doña Milagros que salían de su atesorado vagón solo para que les diera el fresco viento.

Un día note las miradas significativas llenas de odio de parte de Santiago hacia Bulma, ella por supuesto que las percibía pero con gran desplante y altanería, las despreciaba fijando su mirada en el horizonte. Me causaba gracia ver eso, hasta doña Milagros le advertía a su hijo que no la viera así. Mas sin en cambio a pesar de que había basto paisaje que mirar, pareciera que Santiago no tenía mejor cosa que hacer que mirar a aquella enigmática mujer cuya cabellera ondeaba al viento sin cesar.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

(N/A: Seguimos con la perspectiva en primera persona de Alan).

Un fuerte ruido de la chicharra que señalaba el tiempo para el desayuno me saco de mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo ahora podía jugar así el destino? … aquella fiera, sucia, desprolija y fuerte gitana que me había encontrado en aquel tren al sur ahora se había convertido en una respetada y afamada científica.

No podía creer en esta suerte, tanto para ella como para mí, porque ahora tengo esta estabilidad en mi trabajo. Sin duda esa noche le salve la vida…. No me lo agradeció, para nada sino no sería ella… Y de alguna forma ella también salvó la mía, me dio trabajo y me arropó, y siento por todas las cosas que ella es mi amiga y sé que cuento con ella. A veces siento pena por ella, Bulma y yo solo sabemos su objetivo en esta corporación y me compadezco, ya que a pesar de comerse al mundo de esta forma, esta tremendamente sola.

No espero que alguna vez me lo agradezca, solo sé que aún no ha terminado su viaje en este tren al sur…

+++++++++++++++++++Fin del Segundo Capítulo ++++++++++++++++++

Espero es haya gustado esta continuación!

Se reveló un poco los orígenes de nuestra querida Bulma pero continuaré desarrollando más la trama.

Gracias por leer!


	3. Vegetasei Arde

Hola!

De regreso con esta historia, sin más preámbulos vamos al capítulo ¡!

Las letras en cursiva son los diálogos de nuestros personajes

Texto normal, es la narración.

Personajes secundarios son de mi creación

Personajes protagonista única y enteramente de la creación y propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

 **-°°°TIEMPO REAL°°°-**

 **VEGITASEI ARDE…**

Un día común, como todos los demás llenos de hastío, apenas un color nítido azul pastel se asoma dando por entendido que la luz del día había entrado.

Se sentó sobre su cama desganado, su brazo en un movimiento comprobó que su mujer ya no estaba a su lado, miró el reloj de cabecera y supuso que eran las 7:30 am , su esposa hace horas se había marchado.

Se giró de su cama hasta sentarse y poner los pies en el suelo, todas las mañanas era el mismo ritual de quedarse ahí en esa posición pensando. Ya se había acostumbrado a despertar sin la compañía de ella, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando un sonido de toque de puerta lo sobresaltó. Era la mucama destinada para esa aula del gran palacete, Doc, era muy joven y estaba uniformada de blanco con el cabello siempre recogido y pulcro su cara parecía sin semblante alguno, incapaz de mostrar algún sentimiento.

El príncipe Vegeta le indico con un fuerte "adelante" que podía introducir el desayuno que horas antes había preparado su mujer para él, ella sabía que platillos le encantaban comer y que él no se conformaba con los típicos "huevos y jamón con pan tostado" no, su esposo devoraba algún desayuno completo como un gran guisado de carne de puerco en salsa con especies y legumbres, más pan recién horneado y una gigante taza de café negrísimo sin azúcar.

El desayuno desprendía un exquisito aroma, Doc solo se limitó a dejarlo sobre el buró que daba al lado donde dormía su esposa y se dispuso a salir de inmediato. Todos los trabajadores de servicio del palacete eran de esa forma con sus "amos", no se podían dirigir a ellos sin que estos primero les hablaran y, como era de tratarse del príncipe Vegeta, éste jamás les dirigiría una palabra a seres tan inferiores de su estirpe.

El joven echo un ojo a su suculento desayuno y sin querer, ladeo una sonrisa, pensando en que tan temprano se habría levantado su mujer para dejarle ese gran manjar solo para él. Se burló un poco de ella ya que él bien sabía que lo que ella más amaba era dormir y que su interrupción de sueño constante para dejar sus obligaciones de esposa realizadas antes de ir al trabajo le costaban esfuerzo no sólo por hacerlas, sino por la tremenda hora que tenía que levantarse a prepararlas – _Gitana tonta_ …- pensó y con paso lento se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse y después devorar su desayuno.

El en raras ocasiones desayunaba con su familia, pero no siempre era el caso, odiaba tener que bajar a ocupar un lugar en el gran salón comedor y hablar tan temprano de política, finanzas, economía o un tema aburrido que comprendía el de su tío y Ana y por sobre todo, no toleraba ver a su "insoportable prima" Noremy con aires de gran diva y presunción, andar revoloteando encima de su papá Hal Granger, sus ácidos y orates comentarios, además de sus insufribles rabietas que acostumbrara hacer cada vez que su padre le pedía que asistiera a algún evento público con él.

Noremy era su única prima conocida, ella era una química no muy reconocida aún pero obviamente por su gran influencia, trabajaba en el área de síntesis orgánica cercana al caracol donde trabaja Bulma. Era una típica niña consentida, que a pesar de sus 27 años pareciera que tenía 12. Delgada, tez blanca, cabello castaño con un toque de dorados destellos, rizado y pose de modelo, su prima era una soltera muy cotizada que hacia huir a los hombres porque ninguno era digno de su atención, le gustaba jugar con ellos y tener una actitud promiscua y después despreciativa. Todos estos adjetivos era lo que más causaba la repulsión de Vegeta.

Cuando el príncipe se acomodaba la toalla en su fornida y bien formada cintura, otros golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención, se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta del baño la cual dio paso a descubrir que en el interior de su alcoba y parada con una expresión de "fingida sorpresa" se encontraba una mujer muy alta y delgada de manos largas y figura estilizada, con cabellos rojos cereza y piel muy blanca, de ojos verdes y boca ancha, siempre llevaba entallados vestidos y altísimos tacones, por supuesto era años menor a su tío y siempre mantenía ese aire despiadado, controlador y frio que le daban la impresión a cualquiera que se trataba de una arpía. La mujer se quedó pasmada hasta que el joven la saco de su mutismo _-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes tocar la puerta?_ – le dijo él hombre en tono serio sin mirarla abriéndose paso a verificar su atuendo que de igual forma había dejado preparado su esposa en un perchero, la mujer abrió su amplia boca para decirle: - _Oh, es que…como no respondiste a mi llamado, si toque la puerta…. Solo quería saber si ya te habías ido al trabajo, o si ya habías desayunado o ibas a desayunar con nosotr…-_ pero fue interrumpida por Vegeta.

-Vegeta-

 _Creo que no te ha quedado claro Ana, que no es mi prioridad bajar a desayunar con ustedes. Pienso que no venias precisamente a preguntarme lo anterior, pero aprovechando que estas aquí, dime, ¿A qué hora se fue Bulma?_

-El príncipe habló con tono serio y despreocupado pero autoritario, sin prestarle atención a la silueta de la mujer-

-Ana-

N _o…no… lo que menos quiero es importunarte,_ -se apresuro a decir con tono de urgencia- _sabes bien que me preocupas mucho y siempre estoy pendiente de ti ya que al ser el sobrino favorito de mi amado esposo es mi deber atenderte._

-Vegeta-

 _Entonces, también deberías estar al pendiente de mi esposa_ –Le dijo fríamente encajando sus oscuros ojos por primera vez en ella, haciéndola estremecerse. Era sabido que Ana estaba totalmente interesada en Vegeta, le atraía todo de él potencialmente, como una mujer sin escrúpulos a pesar de que ella estaba casada con el dueño del mundo, podría tener todo con Hal Granger y ella estaba posicionada perfectamente en el área de Finanzas de la compañía, también se encargaba de que todas las cosas funcionaran perfectamente ya sea en su casa, en la sociedad y en la empresa, era la coordinadora de todo, hasta de la vida de Noremy, tenía que ser la voz y oídos de Granger en su ausencia y tenía que participar en las juntas y contratos de todo lo perteneciente al emporio convirtiéndola en una gran entrometida con carácter de roble y mandamás .

Lo único que la regresaba a la debilidad era ese interés pécora que le profesaba secretamente pero evidente a Vegeta, insinuaciones, seducciones, manipulaciones, era todo lo que esta arpía le proporcionaba al príncipe para que éste siguiera fiero y reacio con su esposa.

A Ana le disgustaba y enervaba que la "perfecta Bulma" tuviera esa personalidad para con ella, la esposa de Vegeta siempre tenía ese tono sarcástico e irónico y sobre todo el temple para no dejar que las intrigas y chismes de Ana en su contra le hiciesen daño además, Bulma era la preferida de su suegro Granger (le llamaba "suegro" en vez de "tío" porque ella respeto la ambigüedad de que Hl Granger se hizo cargo de su esposo) al ser una eminencia en la ciencia y sobre todo porque Bulma había descubierto un fármaco para la disfunción eréctil que los había catapultado a la cima del mundo y había hecho crecer el sector farmacéutico, uno de los muchos de los que rodeaban el gran complejo Granger. Era obvio, cuanta más ganancia dejaba las creaciones y gestión documental de Bulma hacia la empresa, mayor seria el cariño de su suegro y eso era algo en lo que únicamente Ana no podía poner en tela de juicio. Ana no podía competir con la inteligencia, ingenio y humor de su "nuera".

-Vegeta-

 _Creo que te pregunte la hora en que mi esposa había partido._

-Ana-

 _Si… ella, se fue muy temprano aun no amanecía, hasta se fue mucho antes de lo que acostumbra, ¿Por qué será? Sé que no tenía gran trabajo ya que había ingresado todos esos trámites al Ministerio de Salud ayer solo estaba esperando resolución de los mismos. Qué extraño ¿verdad?..._ –lo último lo dijo con toda la intención del mundo, en que Vegeta se pusiera paranoico y comenzara a idear injurias malas de su esposa. Para su sorpresa Vegeta no era de esos que se dejaban manipular o sobre todo dejar que le dijeran que debía hacer, era un hombre frio y orgulloso, su personalidad engreída no dejaba que se notara jamás si estaba o no preocupado por su esposa, nunca daba detalles de su relación con ella a nadie ni siquiera a Ana que era cercana a él, solo dejaba ver su aire de indiferencia y despreocupación por su relación marital.-

-Vegeta-

 _Tú deberías de saberlo entonces ¿no? porque se fue tan de pronto…. Se supone que te puse a cargo de ella y no me puedes dar una respuesta concreta a mi cuestionamiento, ahora vete, pierdo el tiempo._

-Ana se quedó helada con la respuesta de Vegeta, se enojó hasta sentir que por dentro de ella se encendía un infierno, solo repuso dudosa:

-Ana-

 _Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que siempre_ , -lo siguiente lo dijo en tono de seducción, su mejor arma con descaro- _siempre, contaras conmigo y mis servicios_ –con voz extremadamente sensual y acercándose a él mientras ponía una transparente mano en su hermoso pecho- _¿verdad que lo sabes? A mí me hace muy feliz servirte y tu mujer ah de andar por ahí haciendo revolución como siempre, ¿porque no te ocupas en tu gran junta de hoy, mejor? Debes de estar listo y por supuesto que ahí estaré yo para que no te pongas nervioso-_

-Diciendo lo anterior se dio medio vuelta y se marchó contoneándose a su paso dejando un olor a perfume caro sobre el ambiente. El príncipe se ocupó de vestirse no prestando atención mínima a su "madrastra", cuando estuvo listo se dio un vistazo en el espejo, se detuvo un momento en su reflejo y vio que había una nota pegada con la inigualable caligrafía de su esposa

" _Hola_

 _Te aviso que hoy me tuve que ir más temprano que de costumbre debido a que los servicios de mantenimiento se encuentran arreglando el sector de ingeniería mecánica para poner más luz a los túneles del subterráneo por lo que, retrasaría mi llegada al trabajo, sé que no te interesa en lo más mínimo, pero era importante decírtelo por si el chofer quería tomar la ruta normal, es conveniente que mejor tomes tu helicóptero si quieres llegar a tu importante junta, mucha suerte._

 _Pd. Te he dejado tu almuerzo preferido, he traído más conmigo y lo enviare a la hora de tu comida para que te lo sirvan por, si acaso…tal vez si acaso se te ocurra comértelo…"_

Bulma.

El joven miró al buró donde aún descansaba su aromático desayuno, se había olvidado de este hasta que el recado de su esposa se lo previno y no dudo en probarlo, aún estaba caliente. Pareciera que hasta ella calculaba la temperatura de enfriamiento entre que él se duchaba o hacia abdominales al despertar y el tiempo en que se lo debía comer. Todo era así, siempre tan perfecto.

…

Vegeta había llegado en su moto, por supuesto que no iba a seguir las recomendaciones de su esposa y opto por la moto que le permitiría llegar por tierra a su enorme oficina, obligando a el personal que estaba haciendo las reparaciones en el subsuelo del sector de ingeniera mecánica suspender sus labores y colocar maderos o tablas grandes para que el príncipe pasara.

Llegó muy puntual y su precioso traje gris Oxford , camisa blanca y corbata negra ni se le hizo alguna arruga.

Caminó por los pasillos que daban a su amplia oficina con ese andar serio, misterioso, egocéntrico y airado que lograba que el personal inmediatamente se concentrara más en sus labores y que ningún alma se atravesara en su camino.

Sin desearlo entro desganado y fastidiado a la sala de juntas, en el recibidor estaba su descerebrara secretaria, como todas, rubia, de buen cuerpo, cero cerebro e idiota. Al verlo así de traje no dudo en babear y ponerse de pie, saludándolo con una sonrisa boba la cual él ni noto y paso de filo a incorporarse en la sala.

Estaba ahí, solo viendo las imágenes del logotipo de Granger y el repetido video introductorio a lo que era el gran complejo, se trataba de una zona industrial de 20 sectores que eran la columna vertebral del mundo tales como: ingeniería mecánica, minería, farmacéutico, finanzas, economía, medicina, bioquímico y genético, etc, etc, Vegeta era el Gerente del sector de Comercio Exterior e Importaciones por tanto, todos los descubrimientos que hacia su "mejor amigo" el ing. Maloy de su área bioquímica y del Control de Calidad llevado por su prima Noremy además de la adquisición e importación de sustancias controladas (estupefacientes o psicotrópicos) que eran esenciales para la creación de medicamentos cuyo mando lo llevaba la química Bulma, él se tenía que encargar que se pudieran adquirir y a la vez vender por todo el mundo.

Todo ahora era tan diferente para él, hasta su vida personal, por supuesto él nunca se imaginó estar en esa silla directiva quitado de la pena, él tenía un pasado tormentoso que lo había marcado en su presente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FLASHBACK VEGETA°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Perspectiva en primera persona Vegeta.

Me encontraba en un amplio terreno de pastizales altos, el frio calaba hasta los huesos y yo solo traía encima pantalones de cuero, camiseta y un chaleco a juego, pero mi ira era suficiente y la adrenalina que sentía cada vez que mis puños se estrellaban contra caras y el sonido de rompimiento de huesos y cartílagos era suficiente para que me sintiera ¿feliz?

Las salpicaduras de sangre y saliva putrefacta de hombres morosos me daban en la cara, ya no me importaba si estaban sufriendo, con los años perdí la conciencia y ese detalle era lo mínimo que me importaba.

Estaba ahí cobrando una deuda, a un hombre que supuestamente era intachable, era dueño de una compañía de telefonía móvil, muy respetado ante la sociedad por su supuestas obras altruistas pero nadie sabía solo yo y mi equipo de subordinados que detrás de su faramalla, era líder de una red de prostitución y nos debía una suma de dinero exorbitante que no quería pagar, aunado a eso, se negó a que su "bella y prostituta esposa" se acostara con mi tío una noche para así reducir la deuda.

No rogó por su vida ni mucho menos la de su supuesto séquito de seguridad que tantas artimañas habían hecho, así que, no dude en tronarle el cuello borrándole esa cínica y desvergonzada sonrisa que segundos antes me retaban a darle final. Me dio asco. Mis "colegas" por así decirlo, me felicitaron al escuchar el crujido de las fibras cervicales de mi víctima.

No toleraba que me felicitaran o ensalzaran por semejante acto, ni sus estúpidas exclamaciones de que mi trabajo era pulcro, sin sentimiento o culpa alguna ni mucho menos remordimiento. Así que, gire y camine sobre la penumbra de aquel llano donde nos encontrábamos cuyos aullidos de coyotes y los lamentos y quejidos de nuestros oponentes era lo único que se escuchaba, avance firme dejando el trabajo final a los demás.

Quería apartarme de esa asquerosa escena, no por contrición sino porque podría regresar a convertirme en un bárbaro y masacrar y descuartizar a ese cuerpo inerte con el fin de descargar toda la ira que había en mí, no me gustaba matar por placer, sino con finos hechos, mi tío me mandaba siempre a hacer sus trabajos sucios. Era la otra cara de la moneda, yo era su matón estrella, su asesino a sueldo, a mis escasos 19 años ya tenía el alma completamente oscura claro, si es que la tenía.

Mi trabajo consistía en eso, en matar simple y sencillamente, yo no me rebajaba a andar haciendo trabajitos cualquiera , mi táctica era de investigar a la víctima hasta que yo tuviera realmente motivos para que dejara de existir, sino no valdría la pena por más que mi tío me rogara para hacerlo, en mi lista ya habían pedófilos, asesinos de mujeres, psicópatas enajenados con infantes, traficantes y personas como éste que se dedicaban a la prostitución de mujeres, lo que tenían en común es que todos navegaban con bandera de santos y daban buena imagen a la sociedad, todos causaban en mi esa ira y furia incontrolable que solo se dejaba ir en cada golpe o llave que les aplicaba como su verdugo, nunca use armas, ni instrumentos de tortura mi batalla era solo a puño cerrado y era gran conocedor de las artes marciales, mi lucha era con un verdadero hombre.

Yo no deseaba estar en aquel palacete de mi tío sin hacer nada y creciendo como mi estúpida e insufrible prima. Mi historia se remonta a una noche en la que, el pueblo del principado Vegitasei ardió por completo. Mi memoria me remonta a hace años, mi padre, el Rey Vegeta gobernaba de manera autoritaria y justa, mi educación era muy estricta y el arte de la familia era la meditación y el aprendizaje de artes marciales ya que, si un día iba a heredar el trono tenía que estar ya instruido en ciencias políticas y sociales, derecho, economía y sobre todo en artes marciales milenarias que se transmitían de generación en generación y que ahora mi padre a dura y cruda enseñanza me compartía día a día.

Estaba corriendo en ese mundo infernal y mi respiración me sofocaba, por ahí y por allá veía cuerpos sin vida de personas, madres e hijos, ancianos, muchachas que se rendían y achicharraban por las llamas que poco a poco les carcomían. Me tumbe a rescatar a un bebé y lo deposite dentro de la comisura de un árbol que al parecer no tenía alcance de las llamas, seguí golpeando soldados que iban camuflajeados en un blanco con mascarillas de astronauta e iban saqueando casas, prendiendo fuego, golpeando y amortajando a cualquier ciudadano Vegitasiano que se encontraban a su paso, arrasaban con todo sin piedad alguna. Cuando volteé a atrapar de nuevo al crío, me di cuenta que ya no estaba, no sé quién se lo llevo o si sufrió algún mal, solo desapareció, desde lejos vi arder nuestro palacio. Todos mis recuerdos se habían ido, las grandes paredes se habían tiznado y sobre los grandes suelos de mármol se alzaban llamas gigantes que carcomían las esculturas y obras de arte milenarias de nuestra cultura.

Mi dojo de entrenamiento ya era historia junto con todas las enseñanzas en pergaminos milenarios, ventanas, vidrios rotos, crujir de restos, gente corriendo de aquí por allá sin ninguna escapatoria, ni siquiera nuestros soldados pudieron hacer algo, estaban matando a la gente con armas biológicas y nucleares…. Ya no se podía hacer nada, ya que, cada centímetro de tierra estaba contaminado y cualquier indicio de vida posterior al ataque era nula.

Poco a poco, mi respiración se fue alentando mientras combatía con dos hombres enmascarados ya no supe de mi… desperté al mes después de los ataques a mi pueblo, pase semanas en desintoxicación y posteriores a la recuperación en una de las grandes alcobas del palacete del pueblo de Saint James perteneciente a mi tío, Hal Granger hermano de mi madre y cuñado del Rey Vegeta.

Mi tío me recibía con los brazos abiertos en su palacete. No tenía reparos en insistirme de que me quedara con él. Después, él me daba la noticia de que Vegitasei no existía más y que yo junto con algunos pocos que se habían refugiado en los demás pueblos habíamos sobrevivido al incendio.

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la vida de ese lugar lleno de lujos y comodidades sin embargo, continúe entrenando y rindiendo tributo a mis enseñanzas, y un día tuve que hacerme hombre e hice el primer "servicio" para mi tío, no era la primera vez que mataba, pero fue la primera vez que en verdad lo sentí. Tenía que hacer de alguna forma los trabajos sucios de él a cambio de quedarme en su casa y gozar de privilegios además de que todo esto me acercaría a saber quién demonios había sido el responsable de que Vegitasei ardiese.

Era monotonía, hacer mi labor y ya, un día cuando me encontraba haciendo "mi trabajo" en un asqueroso e inmundo sector hostil llego hasta mis manos esa indomable y determinante mujer que me crispaba los nervios a mas no poder…y esa monotonía cambiante hasta hoy en día desapareció hasta encontrarse con un "hombre de negocios y una científica" puesto, que en nosotros siempre hubo y habrá una revolución.

°°°°°°°°°°°FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hola a todos! Veo que poco a poco la llevo con las visitas y lecturas! También sé que ya tengo 2 comentarios jajajajajaja (soy muy feliz por eso) gracias a Juniver! Aquí seguimos a tus órdenes y me pone contenta que te esté gustando la historia. Muchos saludos…

Continuaré escribiendo! Y actualizando constantemente!

Saludos a todos!


	4. El Orígen

Hola!

De regreso con esta historia, sin más preámbulos vamos al capítulo ¡!

Las letras en cursiva son los diálogos de nuestros personajes

Texto normal, es la narración.

Personajes secundarios son de mi creación

Personajes protagonista única y enteramente de la creación y propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

 **-°°°TIEMPO REAL°°°-**

 **Capítulo 4. El Origen**

Bulma se encontraba haciendo fila sobre la unidad de servicios escolares de la Facultad de Química, iba a ingresar una carpeta gruesa de documentos y su pesada y abombada tesis para titularse en el doctorado.

Para ella nunca fue un imposible conseguir primero el posgrado y luego tener el master en Ciencias y el segundo en Farmacia y, ahora iba por el doctorado, seguía enfilada sin hacer caso a la indicación de que pasara inmediatamente a entregar sus trámites (por ser nuera de Granger) asi que, cuando llego su turno, la señorita que atendía la ventanilla la atendió con una breve sonrisa la cual no fue recibida por Bulma, la científica solo dijo "buenos días" y en su voz se notaba un poco de preocupación, deseaba que todos sus documentos estuviesen en orden. La encargada los reviso cautelosamente analizando si cumplía con el cheklist de requisitos, al asentir que todo estaba bien le indicó a Bulma que ahora tenía que pasar a la entrevista con un sinodal y que si quería podría aprovechar el momento ya que, uno de ellos estaba en la sala de exámenes en este momento y si no tendría que esperar por primero una cita con algún sinodal disponible y luego la fecha de la entrevista.

Bulma suspiro, no venía preparada para tal noticia y tampoco quería desperdiciar el tiempo en aplazar su examen de doctorado, la científica estaba preparadísima para cualquier interrogatorio de su trabajo de tesis, conocía a profundidad el tema así que, no dudo en asentir y dirigirse a la sala de exámenes.

-Encargada-

 _Buen día, Dr. Casillas, aquí está la postulante a doctora en ciencias la señora Bulma…_ -la dependienta se quedó mirando a la científica con aire de interrogación al no saber cuál era su apellido o cual usaría ¿? Por lo que, Bulma se abalanzo y adelanto a estrechar la mano del sinodal rápidamente-

-Bulma-

 _Si, Bulma, Bulma Briefs mucho gusto Dr. Casillas, es un placer que me atienda en estas circunstancias._

-El Dr. Casillas , la miro de arriba abajo, era una jovencita postulándose a doctora, había escuchado ya hablar de ella por los grandes logros que había aportado a la gran empresa Granger pero conocerla en persona era para él una gran sorpresa al descubrir su juventud y lozanía y aún más por presentar un aire enigmático y determinante.-

-Dr. Casillas-

 _El gusto es mía señorita, perdón, me retracto, señora. ¿Por qué no empezamos la ronda de preguntas y así, después con mi voto le entrega este mismo día a la encargada una copia y agiliza sus trámites? ¿Le parece bien_?

-Bulma-

 _Oh si ¡! Por favor, sin más preámbulos_ –lo dijo en tono de urgencia ya que, solo había pedido solo una hora en su trabajo para salir a hacer sus trámites-

-Dr. Casillas-

 _Bien, bien, dígame señora Briefs, ¿De dónde es usted? El nombre de su padre y madre además de su lugar de nacimientos y fecha._

-Bulma-

 _¿Queeee? P p pero…¿Por qué me pregunta eso?_ –Bulma se sobresaltó demasiado, porque ahora el Dr. Casillas le preguntaba sobre su vida personal ¡! Pensó que únicamente la entrevista contemplaría preguntas meramente de su tesis doctoral y ahora resultaba con esto, que era para ella más difícil de contestar que sus miles de ecuaciones y síntesis químicas así que, ahora sí muy, muy nerviosa miraba muy apenada al doctor-

-Dr. Casillas-

 _Eh señora, tengo que llenar su ficha de registro por eso las requiero… o ¿existe algún problema con esto?_

-Bulma-

 _Ah….este… pues…no, Doctor, para mi está bien…._ -Lo dijo apenas en un susurro, así que a Bulma en esos instantes los recuerdos le empezaron a bombardear su mente como miles de estrellas fugaces.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK BULMA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Casi a los litorales del océano, se encontraba una comarca de Gitanos los cuales se daban a conocer ante la sociedad como un grupo de gente con costumbres milenarias y de finta de usureros, adivinos, embaucadores y hechiceros. Pero eso solo eran etiquetas estúpidas que les habían designado con el paso de los años. Esta comarca en verdad se dedicaba al campo, a la agricultura y a actividades cotidianas. Muchos de sus integrantes acudían a trabajos normales en empresas cercanas y siempre se trataba de llevar la cordura y armonía entre los miembros de la comunidad.

Cerca de un enorme campo de tonalidades verdes grisáceas, otras verdes botella y pequeñas y alzadas plantas con diversos forrajes cuyas propiedades eran también diversas y milagrosas se encontraba una gitana de apenas 15 años, era muy distinta a los demás. Su cabello era azul y rizado y sobre de él se amarraba un lienzo con moneditas colgándole en su frente que las caracterizaba, usaba una larga falda en colores rojos y una blusa blanca ajustada a su perfecto cuerpo que descubría sus hombros, en su cuello colgaban cientos de collares de cuentas y otros de piedras preciosas y minerales al igual que, en sus manos, ella, a diferencia de las demás no usaba anillos ya le parecían un estorbo para el trabajo, sobre sus orejas colgaban unas grandes arracadas de plata pura y sobre su falda también se colocaba un pañuelo de un vivo azul, en su cintura se había colgado una bolsita donde podía amarrar su pandero y llevaba unas desgastadas botas negras. Lo más característico en ella era que tenía una perforación por encima de sus pechos del lado del corazón que le había dejado una pequeña cavidad donde se había encajado una perla negra, ésta perla negra se heredaba de generación en generación y se incrustaba en los recién nacidos, solo y únicamente en los que tenían linaje, entonces esa peculiaridad se asomaba levemente por su blusa, dándole el distintivo de que ella era una princesa gitana.

Se encontraba seleccionando flores y frutos alejada del humo que salía de las fogatas de su comunidad cuando de repente sintió un tirón de sus preciosos cabellos a lo que respondió con un fuerte quejido:

-Gitana-

 _Ay! Me duele, ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no me jales así, y además que no me molestes, siempre te he dicho que puedes llamarme y yo iré!_ –dijo muy enojada y tratándose de zafar del agarre de una extraña mujer de mediana edad también de piel muy blanca, a diferencia de la princesa gitana ésta tenía el característico cabello rizado pero de un negro azabache espectacular, los ojos castaños y para hacerse distinguir como la gran patriarca de la comunidad, llevaba una corona de flores sobre su cabeza y un collar de perlas negras adornando su cuello.

-Patriarca-

 _Te he estado gritando para que vayas a ayudarme pero tú, como siempre nunca me haces caso, tienes que aprender nuestras artes y nuestra cultura ¿Qué será de la comarca cuando te tengas que hacer cargo? No lo quiero ni pensar… ya que nunca te has interesado por tus orígenes, me siento muy decepcionada de ti_ –le dijo con un tono muy antipático y repulsivo y aun, sosteniéndola muy fuerte del cabello.-

-Gitana-

 _Pues si,_ -le dijo con hastió deshaciéndose de su agarre por fin- _si sabes como soy, y a parte ya ¿qué me puedas enseñar que no sepa? He leído todos sus libros, he escuchados todas sus historias, sabes que sé leer la bola de cristal como nadie y se barajear las cartas, toco el pandero animosamente y hago una danza digna de mi condición. ¿Qué más quieres? Si yo solo quiero estar aquí en este prado sin hacer mal a nadie…_ -esto último lo recalco-

-Patriarca-

 _Pues no es suficiente! Y nunca lo será, tu siempre debes de estar aprendiendo y no quiero reclamos, anda! Acompáñame vamos a ir a hacer una sesión, así que desaste de estas porquerías y ayúdame-_

-Gitana-

 _Pero no me puedo deshacer de esto! Tu bien sabes que son medicinales para nuestro pueblo y hasta tu misma me obligas a dar "consulta" y remedios a la gente. Por favor, madre, solo déjame llevarlas_ –al decirle madre, agacho sus ojos, como pidiendo que al ser la hija de la gran patriarca se despertara su sentido maternal, pero paso lo contrario, la reina gitana se enfilo derecho y se notaba muy enfadada-

-Patriarca-

 _Ya te dije que estar al pendiente y curar con nuestros métodos milenarios a nuestra gente es lo que debes de hacer, no el uso de estas porquerías!_ –y sin pensarlo destruyo a patadas los huertos, las plantas y los pastizales de la pequeña área curativa de su hija, parecía una loca frenética que derribaba y arrancaba todo a su paso, la princesa la quería detener pero la patriarca la aventada y rasguñaba sus brazos y cara en su frenético arranque por destruir todo-

-Gitana-

 _Porque haces eso ¡! Porque me destruiste esto madre! Ha sido mi esfuerzo! Y era para el bien de mi comarca_ –lo dijo con dificultad por respirar, tumbada en el suelo tomando en sus manos la principal destrucción de una de sus plantas, la reconoció de inmediato, era Valium, anteriormente había tenido que donar una cabra entera por hacer un trueque y obtener una pequeña raíz de tan preciada planta, sus raíces gracias a sus cuidados habían dado frutos y ahora ya no existían gracias a la hazaña de su madre.-

-Patriarca-

 _Ya te dije que no sigas con esas invenciones tuyas y ponte a trabajar conmigo! Deberías hacer algo de provecho en vez de que pases horas aquí o leyendo tus estúpidos libros. Ya deberías de estar casada con Kavi._

-Gitana-

 _Pero si yo si he querido hacer algo de provecho ¡!_ –ensalzo su voz y ahora le gritaba a su madre con ademanes apresurados, la princesa también había perdido la cordura con los disparates que le reclamaba la patriarca _\- he querido enseñar a leer a los niños, dar clases de matemáticas, adentrarlos al mundo vivo y la ciencia que lo estudia! , he querido dar estos fármacos a los ancianos y tú no haces más que reclamarme por no darles tus asquerosos menjurjes arcaicos ,¡vamos madre! Haz que esta comarca avance y se revolucione ¿Por qué no dejaste que construyeran el hospital? ¿Por qué no dejaste que instalaran el agua potable? ¿Por qué no dejaste que se construyera la escuela? Necesitamos la tecnología ya! Y tú, por favor… si siempre seguimos nuestras tradiciones y ninguna de ellas nos contradice en traer la ciencia y las innovaciones tecnológicas para el bien de la comarca…! y por supuesto que no me voy a casa con ese obrador ¡! No es digno de mí, madre ¡!_

-Patriarca-

 _Entonces, te estas avergonzando de tu estirpe según supongo y he escuchado –_ lo dijo en tono solemne y manipulador-

-Gitana-

 _No se…_ -dijo dubitativa y con semblante realista, por muy dentro de ella llevaba sus costumbres y orgullo prendado a su piel, ¿cómo negarse a tan hermosa y milenaria cultura? Pero siendo realista, odiaba ser una gitana, siempre señalada como embustera y fraudulenta… como una persona no grata en cualquier parte, esas mismas etiquetas la habían repudiado de la educación media, había ingresado a la preparatoria, la cual quedaba a una distancia increíble y que ella se las arreglaba para caminar diariamente y que sin darle explicación creíble alguna… (Supuso que era por su origen romaní) la expulsaron. Estaba consiente que sus costumbres no eran las que completamente la hacían repelar de su comarca sino la excesiva, frenética y enajenación que su madre tenía para llevar su "reinado" y dirigir a su pueblo. – _Tómalo como quieras madre_ –sentenció con la mirada gacha.-

-Patriarca-

 _Entonces, serás una más del montón, una desgraciada desterrada y andarás por los senderos de la vergüenza y la humillación, te desconozco como hija… y nunca serás digna de tomar el reinado de la comarca, me avergüenzo y me revuelco de que seas mi hija Bulma,_ -acabando la frase escupió a los pies de la muchacha- _no sabes cómo te repudio, bastarda!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° FIN FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bulma abrió su boca para responder muy aturdida por sus recuerdos y con evidente alteración. El sinodal la escuchaba atento pero sorprendido de que preguntas tan fáciles le causaran esa incomodidad a la postulante.

-Bulma-

 _Soy Bulma Briefs. Por favor, tome el apellido de mi padre para mi registro, si pregunta por él y donde reside la respuesta es que no lo sé, no le conocí nunca_ –lo que ella ignoraba es que su padre había sido un eminente científico y que tal vez no estaría del todo "perdido" como ella lo pensaba o se lo había hecho creer su madre- _Yo vengo del Norte, de una región llamada Jayor y soy hija de una patriarca llamada Farrah, si usted se remonta a esos lugares notara que soy una gitana…-_

 _°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO °°°°°°°°°°°_

 _Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, cada vez nos vamos adentrando más a los orígenes de nuestra científica preferida…por ahí me decían que si ya podía publicar de como Vegeta la conoció… bueno, creo que aún me falta un capítulo más para dar a conocerlo…estén pendientes!_

 _Saludos!_


End file.
